Yo un Vampiro y tu un Lobo que importa Te Amo!
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Akihiko un gran y poderoso vampiro heredero al trono de los sangre pura un dia en su aburrida eternidad rescata un pequeño niño de unos vampiros que iban a abusar de el, aquel niño resulta ser un hombre lobo que le roba el corazon. Escapo renunciando a su trono solo por proteger al pequeño cachorro, y eso le traera varios problemas
1. Capitulo 1: Cachorro de Lobo

**Capitulo 1:El Pequeño Cachorro de Lobo**

Usami Akihiko uno de los más poderosos y famosos vampiros que existen. Además de imponente presencia y gran atractivo tiene gran ingenio con el cual se ha mantenido con vida de varios intento de asesinato por ser un "Sangre Pura" y próximo heredero a un trono que ni siquiera quiere.

Se dedica a escribir novelas para pasar el aburrimiento de la vida inmortal y todo eso, pues francamente el no encuentra sentido a eso. Su siempre compañera es la soledad, siempre le acompaña, el nunca ha tenido a alguien que le reemplace, nunca ha sentido eso llamado "Amor" a pesar de renombrarlo en sus novelas

Salió de su palacio del que su padre le mantiene por las cuestiones del heredero, fue a Caminar entre un espeso bosque que estaba en la parte trasera del castillo, se adentro, esperando que pasar un venado una ardilla cualquier animal para entrenerce. Sus pensamientos fueron completamente interrumpidos por escuchar una especie de llanto y un olor a sangre, la cual no supo identificar bien

Fue con calma hasta donde se emitían los sonidos y el delicioso olor, cuando lo llego encontró a un pequeño niño el cual tenía muchas heridas, aunque francamente no le vio el rostro y era rodeado por varias personas, las cuales noto que eran vampiros, 3 en total

-A-ALEJENSE-gritaba el niño llorando

-Quédate quieto-dijo uno de los 3 vampiros agarrándole la muñeca

-Anda, será rápido-dijo otro empezando a romperle la ropa, el ultimo se limitaba a detener los movimientos del pequeño

-Que están haciendo?-dijo Akihiko haciéndose notar, los tres vampiros se paralizaron

-A-Akihiko-sama-tartamudeo uno

-Que hacían?-volvió a preguntar esta vez con un tono más fuerte haciendo que el niño llorara mas debido al susto

-…-Ninguno de los tres respondió

-Definitiva mente no valen nada…-de un solo movimiento los mato a los tres, llenando de sangre al niño que estaba ahí-Estas bien?-pregunto con cierta indiferencia, fijándose por primera vez en el pequeño, al verlo se quedo embobado, tenia cabello café y ojos verdes aunque algo opacos de tanto llorar, embobado trato de acercarse pero le huyo con miedo

-N-no me hagas daño…po-por favor…-lloro muerto de miedo el pequeño niño, Akihiko con extrema rapidez lo cargo en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe

-Qué edad tienes-pregunto con suavidad, el niño se calmo un poco

-cin-cinco-titubeo

-Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto viendo como se calmaba

-Misaki…-dijo ya calmado, Akihiko le vio fijamente y Misaki a él, Akihiko solo pensaba en ese momento en lo lindo que era el niño y en lo bien que olía su sangre…pero estaba seguro de que esa sangre no era de un vampiro, pero no estaba seguro de que era

-Que eres?-pregunto suavemente acariciando el cabello del pequeño

-Hombre lobo…-dijo sintiendo las caricias del mayor, este solo se sorprendió un poco, jamás había visto uno, solo había leído de ellos

-Enserio?-dijo con curiosidad empezando a caminar rumbo a su castillo

-A-adonde vamos-pregunto nervioso-Ma-mama me dijo que co-corriera-dijo el pequeño tratando de soltarse del agarre del mayor

-Pero donde esta, solo te huelo a ti, a más nadie-dijo el mayor bajando al niño, ya estaban casi al frente del castillo, en la salida del bosque

-E-ella…

-Esta con tu papa?-pregunto poniéndose a la altura

-Si…-dijo triste, al borde del llanto

-Pero donde están?-Pregunto Akihiko

-N-no se…-empezó a llorar, Akihiko sintió un débil olor a sangre, que olía un poco parecido al de Misaki, prefirió obviar eso y volver a cargar a Misaki

-Tranquilo, te quedaras conmigo-dijo caminando y entrando al castillo

Misaki lo miro dudoso para luego acurrucarse en los brazos de aquella persona, su olfato no era muy bueno de lejos pero de cerca si, empezó a oler a Akihiko, olía a tabaco junto con otras cosas, el olor era muy bueno he hipnotizaste para él, se fue quedando dormido pero sin querer dejo salir unas pequeñas orejas y cola de lobo, Akihiko lo noto cuando iba a entrar a su habitación, le hacía mucha gracia ver como movía sus orejas, antes de que entrara a su cuarto alguien lo detuvo

-Akihiko-lo llamo Fuyuhiko, por decirlo así el rey de los vampiros-Que hace esa cosa aquí?-señalando a Misaki

-Mira si quieres discutir algo conmigo lo hacemos en privado, no estoy como para soportar tus discursos-dijo entrando a su habitación ignorando a su padre el cual estaba con la boca abierta

-Desde cuando me hablas así?-pregunto autoritariamente

-Desde que no me dejas salir de este maldito lugar, ya tienes a Haruhiko que importa si yo me voy, déjale las cosas a él-dijo con indiferencia mientras ponía a Misaki en su cama y le ponía algunas vendas

-Te pusiste así por ese maldito animal-dijo viendo con desprecio a Misaki

-este "Maldito Animal" fue separa de su familia por vampiros que estoy seguro que están a tu mando-le ataco a su padre

-Akihiko, son lobos son enemigos nuestros, qué más da que se muera una que otra familia-dijo restándole importancia

-Por dios, es un niño de 5 años, que ya ni siquiera tienes sentido común! No puede ni con un gato que daño nos podría hacer?!-le espeto Akihiko furico-Me lo pienso quedar y punto final-dijo dispuesto a echar a su papa de la habitación

-Si te quedas con ese animal te largas de aquí y dejaras de ser un príncipe-le amenazo Fuyuhiko ya sin saber que mas hacer

-ME IMPORTA UN COMINO, NO HE QUERIDO ESTAR AQUÍ DESDE QUE TUVE 14 AÑOS, EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE DEJASTE A MI MADRE MORIR, VE SINTIENDOTE FELIZ ME LARGO EN UNA HORA-saco a su padre del cuarto y azoto la puerta con fuerza despertando al pequeño lobito-Perdón te desperté?-dijo acercándose, Misaki tembló levemente-No te asustes yo no te hare nada-le acaricia las orejas y Misaki mueve la cola ante el contacto

-S-señor…-es interrumpido

-Me llamo Usami Akihiko, llámame como quieres-le da una amable sonrisa

-Usagi?-pregunto y Akihiko con una pequeña risa asintió, no creía que hubiera un significado escondido en su apellido-Nee…donde estamos? Aquí no hay vampiros verdad?-pregunto inocentemente, Akihiko se tenso-Mama y Papa dicen que tengo que correr de ellos por que son malos conmigo-ladeo la cabeza y mueve su cola juguetonamente

-No…no todos los vampiros son malos-dijo Akihiko sentándose en la cama

-A no?-pregunto dudoso

-Tu crees que yo soy malo-pregunto dejando ver sus colmillos

-N-no…-dijo un poquito nervioso

-Anda, yo no te hare nada-le acaricia el cachete-Ahora nos vamos a una casa que tengo en la ciudad si?-pregunto levantándose y sacando maletas

-No vives aquí?-pregunto bajándose de la cama y persiguiéndole, Misaki se veía muy pequeño al lado de Akihiko(de 28), lo que le causaba gracia

-No, te traje para venir a buscar mis cosas he irnos a otro lado, donde hay humanos-le dijo guardando su ropa

-Pe-pero los humanos son malos-grito el niño-E-ellos me querían quitar de mi mama y mi papa-dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Tranquilo yo te protegeré siempre-dijo besando la frente del niño

Termino de guardar su ropa con gran eficacia, con chasquido de dedos esta ya no estaba, asombrando al cachorrito, Akihiko le cargo hasta la salida del gran castillo, ya afuera lo dejo caminar, dándose cuenta de que no tenia zapatos, justo cuando lo iba a cargar de nuevo Misaki le negó con la cabeza

-Yo puedo ir solo con el frio-dijo e inmediatamente se volvió un pequeño cachorro de lobo, enterneciendo a Akihiko, justo cuando iban a caminar una flecha rozo a Misaki espantándolo

Akihiko busco el origen encontrando a su padre con un arco en mano, movió sus labios para luego irse con Misaki tranquilo, Fuyuhiko solo frunció el ceño y rompió el precioso arco

-_"te dije que me iría y no me detendrías, me quedare con el quieras o no"-_Dijo Akihiko

Fuyuhiko solo pensaba en la manera de traer a Akihiko de vuelta y si tenía que eliminar a ese perro faldero lo haría sin dudarlo

-Maldito animal-susurro

-o-o-o-o-En la Ciudad de Tokio-o-o-o-o

Akihiko por asegurarse se fue algo lejos de donde nació, y ese lugar era Tokio donde tenía un gran departamento esperándole, justo cuando faltaba poco para llegar se dio cuenta de un detalle, Misaki veía al piso y su cola la mantenía entre sus patas, rio para sus adentros y se dirigió a un callejón oscuro a donde Misaki le siguió

-Misaki….No puedes quedarte viendo al piso, mira hacia el frente, si pasa algo yo te salvo-le dijo rascándole la cabeza

-Ha-hai-dijo apenado

Al salir Misaki presto más atención a su entorno, viendo grandes letreros iluminados y otras cosas, quedando fascinado, veía todo con emoción cosa que no paso desapercibida por Akihiko el cual sonreía, pero paso algo, una persona se dio cuenta de Misaki y lamo a control animal el cual llego al instante, Akihiko lo noto pero Misaki no el cual seguía fascinado con todo, se percato fue cuando sintió algo rodeándole el cuello

-Ven aquí-le dijo el hombre formido que le había puerto una especie de collar con un gran bastón para sostenerlo

Misaki empezó a ladrar con fuerza buscando a Akihiko con la mirada, sentía miedo, recordando las palabras "Yo te salvo", sintió como le quitaban aquella cosa del cuello, cuando se vino a dar cuenta Akihiko tenía sus ojos rojos mientras veía a los ojos al hombre que le sostenía

-Y aquí no hay ningún lobo-dijo con voz hipnotizarte, mientras se alejaba lentamente al igual que Misaki

Después de entrar al edificio y al departamento el cual era ridículamente grande, Misaki volvió a su forma y vio todo con gran ilusión

-Esta es tu casa?!-pregunto Misaki emocionado

-Si, aquí es donde viviremos los dos si Misaki?-dijo abrazándolo

-Si-dijo devolviendo el abrazo con sus pequeños brazos, Akihiko abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo abrazo aun más fuerte, sintiendo un agradable calor inundarle , se sentía tan bien, no quería dejar de sentirlo

-Misaki…Promete que te quedaras conmigo-le dijo el mayor con seriedad

-Prometo estar con Usagi-san siempre-dijo sonriendo, Akihiko le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, un muy pequeño rose que casi no le podría considerar un beso pero…era un beso

-…_Que ternura-_Pensó Akihiko

Así se mantuvieron en su nuevo hogar, Akihiko aunque era vampiro le gustaba todo tipo de comida, aunque era más malo que la palabra cuando se trataba de cocinar, por esa razón Misaki el cual aun con esa pequeña edad hacia la comida con ayuda del mayor claro esta(le alcanzaba las cosas altas).Akihiko al ser tan adulto y de buena educación le iba enseñando a Misaki poco a poco el cual mantenía el paso. Misaki Salía pocas veces, debido a que no sabía manejar muy bien lo de ocultar sus orejas y el tenerlas escondidas le incomodaba, además de que salir como un lobo llamaba la atención y eso causaría problemas.

Akihiko a pesar de ser un adulto maduro de 225 años, era muy infantil cada cosa que veía que le podía servir a Misaki la compraba sin importarle el precio. Tenía su trabajo como escritor y un montón de dinero guardado a si que… que mas uno que otro regalito, pensaba él, además de que quería consentir a Misaki al máximo, para que no tuviera una infancia como la suya, sin una familia o alguien que le quisiera. Tenía un secreto guardado, cuando iban de camino a Tokio olfateo sangre, Misaki el cual estaba distraído no lo noto pero Akihiko si, vio en dirección a aquel hedor encontrando dos cuerpos de lobos, muertos con varias mordidas de vampiro, uno tenía una especie de bolso puesto, el cual Akihiko tomo, había dentro del una foto de una familia, en la cual salía Misaki junto a sus padres y al parecer su hermano pero…no había un tercer cuerpo, supuso que escapo, dejo el resto del bolso llevándose solo la foto, cuando Misaki creciera se lo diría, no quería ver como ese pequeño y animado niño se rompiera como un cristal por la muerte de su familia

Misaki era muy cariñoso con Akihiko, ya que lo veía como un modelo a seguir y una persona muy amable sin embargo no le gustaba que Akihiko le comprara tantas cosas y es que aunque no sabia muy bien de dinero le daba pena aceptar todas esas cosas, además de que por lo general se la pasaba arreglando la casa ya que Akihiko con su trabajo y también cociendo osos de felpas bautizados como Suzuki-san por el mismo, el al ser un cachorro muy juguetón a veces jugaba un poco rudo y los terminaba rompiendo en alguna parte, en unos meses se volvió experto en costura

Ambos se llevaba a la perfección, nunca peleaban a menos de que fueran uno de los berrinches que muy limitadas veces hacia Misaki por querer salir pero Akihiko no le podía dejar salir, no quería que nadie le viera, no quería que Misaki se encariñara con otras personas que fuera el y aunque lo estaba logrando siempre hay un obstáculo en el camino

**Capitulo 1: El pequeño Cachorro de Lobo...FIN**


	2. Capitulo 2: Sin Sentidos

**Capitulo 2:Sin Sentidos, Dejando fluir la Lujuria y los Anhelos  
**

Misaki entro lentamente en la casa, ya tenía 16 años, tenía cuerpo delgado con piel blanca suave y tersa, cabello semilargo y sus enormes y aniñados ojos verdes, que vestia un gorro con una larga capa negra. Se movió despacio por el departamento, preparado para entrar en su habitación la cual tenía desde hace 2 años apenas, Akihiko era muy protector y le gustaba mucho tenerlo cerca, por alguna razón que Misaki el muy inocente no entendía, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto alguien la cerro, cuando se dio la vuelta encontrando a "Usagi"

-Hehe…Etto…Hola-dijo sin saber que decir

-Donde estabas?-pregunto sin rodeos

-Estaba…emm…la biblioteca?-dijo tratando de convencer al mayor el cual solo le cargo como saco de papas hasta el mueble en el primer piso para luego sentarle ahí

-Donde estabas?-volvió a preguntar serio

-Ya te dije-dijo fingiendo muy notoriamente, el mayor alzo una ceja

-Ok, en la biblioteca, pero explícame algo…-le alza un abrigo que tenia puesto-Por que te sangra la cola-dijo mostrando la ya crecida cola de lobo de color café con gotas de sangre

-…-resoplo, lo había descubierto, Akihiko fue por el botiquín y cuando volvió Misaki le conto-Me fui a un bosque por ahí-dijo sintiendo como le ponían una venda

-Um…por que te fuiste a un bosque?-pregunto lamiéndose la sangre que había goteado, vio las orejas de Misaki y una también sangraba

-Perseguía a un conejo, era marrón pero olía muy bien-se excuso, Akihiko lo miro buscando mas explicación-Y también quería pasear pero creo que me salió mal…

-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-

Misaki corría tras un veloz conejo de pelaje marrón, ya era mas grande, se podría decir que era el doble de un lobo normal, pero aun así podían haber mas grandes que el fácilmente, pero ya podía defenderse por así decirlo. Siguió persiguiendo al conejo hasta un frondoso bosque donde le perdió, empezó a olfatear pero nada, justo cuando iba a devolverse algo le dio en la cola, sintió un gran dolor pero lo que más le importo fue ver quien se lo había hecho, empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta que hayo a un "hombre" en un árbol con una pistola, Misaki por instinto gruño, seguido aparecieron más personas

-Miren que extraño ver a un lobo aquí-dijo uno apuntando con una pistola

-Si, debe ser muy idiota-dijo otro mostrando sus colmillos

Misaki retrocedió un poco, para luego ladrar y saltar sobre el que le había dicho idiota, de un solo mordisco logro matarle, para luego amenazar a los otros con sus colmillos manchados de sangre. Los demás vampiros empezaron a disparar, Misaki a correr, ya varias balas le habían rosado, otra en la cola, en la oreja, en una pata delantera y en el costado siguió corriendo hasta que diviso un gran castillo, un vago recuerdo paso por su mente al ver a un hombre de imponente presencia frente al castillo, al oler descifrando que aquel hombre era un vampiro y gruño. El hombre sonrio al reconocerlo

-Veo que sigues vivo…-susurro

Se oyó un disparo Misaki al oírlo y sentirlo en su pata trasera salió corriendo como pudo, cuando logro llegar a la ciudad se metió en un callejón donde guardaba un gorro y una capa muy larga para poder esconder sus heridas y "Partes extras" aunque le incomodara, después se dirigió al departamento

-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-

-QUE FUISTE A DONDE!?-grito molesto

-Pe-pero no hice a apropósito…y no hay necesidad que me vendes yo me lamo mis heridas-susurro

-No Misaki, recuerda que para mí la sangre es como una droga y si tus andas por ahí con las heridas abiertas te podría hacer algo-le regaño

-Pero…tú dijiste que es bueno y que no me harías nada-dijo inocentemente

Akihiko le miro por un rato, como se lamia la herida del brazo. Cierto que el había enseñado como si fuera un maestro de escuela pero, Misaki no tenía experiencia propia al estar todo el tiempo bajo la protección de mayor, no tenía amigos, solo a Usagi, cosa que al mayor no le molestaba ya que esa era una de las razones por la cual a veces le prohibía salir, no quería que nadie más le viera, que lo deseara pues el mismo con el tiempo se fue enamorando del pequeño cachorro. Además de que Misaki era en extremo inocente, era como si se hubiera quedado con la dulce edad de 5 años pero su cuerpo era de 16

-Usagi-san?-le dijo Misaki llamando su atención-En el castillo había un hombre de cabello negro-le dijo quitándose la venda de la cola y lamiéndola

-Hombre de…-abrió sus ojos de sorpresa-No te vio o sí?-pregunto algo nervioso

-Si pero fue un momento, me seguían disparando así que hui-dijo viendo como le dejaba de sangrar la cola peluda

-…No quiero que vuelvas a salir sin mi permiso me oíste?-le dijo imponentemente

-Por qué?-pregunto-Usagi-san a veces me aburre estar aquí y me gusta mucho estar afuera además de que…-empieza a olfatear

-Que pasa?-pregunto el mayor viendo como se detuvo

-Huele a vampiro y a sangre-susurro viendo a la puerta-Aunque huele bien-dijo moviendo la cola

Akihiko miro la puerta desconfiado, era demasiado extraño el que un vampiro andará por la ciudad y más aun que oliera a sangre, se asomo por la ventana viendo a una que otra persona correr y algunas con marcas de colmillos en el cuello, se quito los lentes

-Misaki, quiero que vayas a guardar tus cosas-dijo sacando unas cosas de la nevera

-Eh? Por que?-pregunto extrañado

-Solo hazlo!-grito espantandolo, a Misaki siempre se le trato con mucho cariño así que si veía este tipo de reacción en el mayor se asustaba

-o-ok-dijo corriendo a su cuarto, Akihiko al ver que se fue abrió la puerta encontrando a un hombre de cabello oscuro, mirada neutra de color gris con lentes y una vestimenta formal pero toda con manchas de sangre

-Se puede saber que haces aquí-dijo Akihiko molesto

-Vine por que Padre dijo que te viniera a buscar-dijo neutralmente

-Le dije hace 11 años que no pensaba volver, quédate con ese trono si quieres-dijo restándole importancia y dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre le detuvo y entro como si el departamento fuera de él-Lárgate de aquí, me repugna el olor a sangre, se supone que eres un príncipe de Sangre pura que debería tener control para no hacer este tipo de cosas-dijo viendo la ropa de de su hermano la cual tenía manchas de sangre

-Somos vampiro, la sangre es lo nuestro, deberías dejar de ser tan extraño. Lo hice por que últimamente no he podido beber tanto como me plazca, y había un muy buen aroma ente la gente, que por desgracia no encontré de quien era-le dijo sentándose en el mueble, vio unas pequeñas manchas de sangre-Además, esto tiene pequeñas manchas de sangre de que te quejas?-le pregunto con un tono burlón

-Nada que te interese Haruhiko, lárgate antes de que yo te saque-dijo poniendo sus ojos rojos

-Inténtalo-le desafío-Y para tu información, el trono si lo quiero pero si no te mato no lo podre tener-dijo parándose y poniendo sus ojos rojos al igual que Akihiko

Justo cuando iban a hacer un ataque una voz les interrumpió

-Usagi-san ya termine!-grito Misaki desde su cuarto, saliendo pero antes de que bajara las escaleras Akihiko grito

-METETE EN TU CUARTO-le Akihiko grito Molesto

-Pe-pero…-ve a Haruhiko el cual se le queda viendo a los ojos, Akihiko lo nota

-AHORA!-grito mas furioso, no quería que su odioso hermano lo viera, ese niño era solo de él y nadie más podía verlo, solo el ese perrito le pertenecía solo a el

Misaki asustado por el grito dejo salir su cola y sus orejas(las había escondido por un momento) y se fue a su cuarto temblando, Haruhiko embozo una gran sonrisa

-Con que por eso no quieres el trono…-dijo burlón

-No es de tu incumbencia-ya estaba empezando a perder los estribos y el olor de la sangre de Misaki en el mueble mezclada con la que tenia Haruhiko en la ropa no ayudaba

-Aunque…-avanza hacia la puerta-…Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto, quizás lo busque un día de estos, ya encontré a la persona que tiene ese delicioso aroma-dijo lamiéndose los labios para después salir

Akihiko se quedo en blanco por unos segundos, luego se enfureció como nunca en su vida, no dejaría que el imbesil de su hermana tocara a su cachorrito, una que otra cosa en la sala se rompió debido al poder que emanaba. Pero se sentía mareado, llevaba un buen tiempo sin tomar sangre y el que ese olor apestara la casa no ayudaba para nada, se sentía como atontado, sus colmillos crecieron ligeramente y sus ojos se volvieron rojo, un rojo muy intenso. Ya sin sentido común fue al cuarto de Misaki, a donde se mantenía aquel delicioso aroma que le encantaba desde hace años. Entro al cuarto de manera sigilosa, encontrando a Misaki envuelto en una sabana temblando, el con sus sentidos nublados se le siguió acercando, Misaki le noto

-Usa-Usagi-san…Perdón…-susurro, Akihiko no respondió solo siguió caminando hacia el-Usagi-san?-dijo confundido al ver que no le respondía y se encontraba frente a el

Akihiko solo se abalanzo sobre Misaki, besándolo con fiereza asustando al menor, siempre que lo besaba lo hacía con cariño y ternura, cosa que a el no le desagradaba es más le encantaba cuando lo hacía pero ahora era distinto, era muy salvaje, demandante y lleno de odio, Misaki no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos

-Usa…-no pudo terminar por que Akihiko otra vez le beso de manera brusca, haciéndole llorar un poco

Akihiko con el juicio nublado empezó a romper con apuro la ropa de Misaki, solo pensaba en…Lo deliciosa que sería su sangre y cuanto le encantaría escucharlo gemir para él. Ya cuando Misaki estaba completamente desnudo empezó a lamer su cuello con impaciencia mientras Misaki le pedía que se detuviera, después de que Akihiko lamiera y mordiera sutilmente el cuello de Misaki y sus pezones también bajo hasta el miembro del menor el cual estaba ligeramente despierto, se lo metió en la boca y lo empezó a chupar con desesperación, a los pocos segundos Misaki se corrió, nunca le había pasado eso en su vida, Akihiko solo vio a Misaki unos pocos segundos para luego quitarse el pantalón y los bóxers y penetrar a Misaki con brutalidad, el pequeño soltó un alarido de dolor

-AAHHH….AHHH…DE-DETENTE…AAHHH…AAHHHH…-le gritaba el niño que no podía contra la fuerza del mayor

-Misaki…-murmura embistiéndolo con fuerza

Akihiko se aproximo al rostro que estaba lleno de lagrimas y sonrojado, se le quedo viendo, mientras Misaki gritaba aun más fuerte y la cama parecía que se iba romper, Akihiko dejo de ver su rostro sino que ahora veía un collar alrededor del cuello de Misaki, el cual tenía dirección como si fuera el de un perro pero tenía una esmeralda en el centro, bajo un poco mas su vista viendo la piel desnuda y sin paciencia ni aviso le mordió con sus colmillos empezando a succionar la sangre del menor

-AAHHHH…Ahhh…ahh…-se empieza a sentir muy débil

Misaki sentía que su vista se nublaba levemente, sentía como Akihiko bebía su sangre, le dolía pero a la vez se sentía extraño, mientras le chupaba la sangre le siguió embistiendo pero Misaki ya no gritaba, estaba como en un trance. Akihiko dejo de tomar la sangre, cambiando sus ojos a su hermoso color lila, apurado saco sus colmillos viendo con enorme sorpresa y desesperación a quien le hacía todo eso, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su pequeño cachorro, como si de un película se tratara empezó a recordar los gritos erráticos de Misaki y como se quedaba quieto.

Salió del con sumo cuidado dejando salir su semen, se asombro que hubiera en tanta cantidad, y seguía saliendo, en su cuerpo también había un poco de semen de Misaki pero muy poco, aun mas asustado se puso ropa, y metió a Misaki al baño para lavarlo, cuando lo dejo en la tina vio con más claridad, Misaki tenía marcas de manos, uno que otro moretón y muchos chupetones por todos lados. Se empezó a lamentar ya que además de eso Misaki no reaccionaba, se encontraba como inconsciente pero aun con sus ojos abiertos

Akihiko le baño y Misaki no emitió ningún sonido ni se movió, después de sacarlo del baño envuelto en una toalla lo llevo a su cuarto donde ya tenia la ropa lista, le vistió con una pijama que consistía en un short holgado de color azul cielo y una camisa que aun le quedaba algo grande de color blanco, lo acostó con cuidado en la cama y le arropo, cerrándole los ojos, el se acostó a su lado y le abrazo con cariño dejando que dos traicioneras lagrimas de tristeza, rabia he impotencia, por no poder controlar sus instintos y ansiedad, sentía la respiración de Misaki la cual era muy pausada pero seguía emitiendo ese exquisito olor que le caracterizaba, Akihiko le acaricio el cabello para luego darle un beso en la frente y dormirse

**Capitulo 2: Sin sentidos, Dejando fluir la Lujuria y los Anhelos...Fin**


End file.
